produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Ren
|birthday = November 3, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 178cm |weight = 56kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Ren (렌; Choi Minki (최민기)) is currently an idol under PLEDIS Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce 101 Season 2. However, he ranked #20 in the finale being eliminated, and unable to make it into the lineup for Wanna One. Career & History In 2012, Ren debuted as a member of Nu'est with their single "Face". In 2017, him, and fellow members Baekho, Minhyun, and JR entered Produce 101 Season 2. After Produce 101, Ren returned to Nu'est and they formed a sub-unit in Minhyun's absence called Nu'est W. Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Oh Little Girl" (2017) * "Super Hot" (2017) Nu'est Korean Albums * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * RE:Birth (2014) * Q Is (2016) * Canvas (2016) * Happily Ever After (2019) * The Table (2019) Singles * "Face" (2012) * "Action" (2012) * "Hello" (여보세요) (2013) * "Sleep Talking" (잠꼬대) (2013) * "Good Bye Bye" (2014) * "Shalala Ring" (2014) * "I'm Bad" (2015) * "Na.Na.Na.Namida" (2015) * "Overcome" (여왕의 기사) (2016) * "Love Paint (Every Afternoon)" (2016) * "A Song for You" (노래 제목) (2019) * "Bet Bet" (2019) * "Talk About Love" (2019) * "LOVE ME" (2019) Japanese Albums * Bridge the World (2014-15) Nu'est W Albums * W, Here (2017) * Who, You (2018) * Wake, N (2018) Singles * "If You" (2017) * "Where You At" (2017) * "Dejavu" (2018) * "Help Me" (2018) Collaboration * "I Don't Care" (with Spoons) (2018) * "Let's Love" (with Spoons) (2020) OST * "Let Me Out" (A Korean Odyssey) (2017) * "And I" (Mr Sunshine) (2018) Filmography Music Videos Nu'est Korean * Face (2012) * Action (2012) * Hello (2013) * Sleep Talking (2013) * Good Bye Bye (2014) * I'm Bad (2015) * Overcome (2016) * Love Paint (every afternoon) (2016) * Bet Bet (2019) * Talk About Love (2019) * LOVE ME (2019) Japanese * Shalala Ring (2014) * NA.NA.NA. (2015) Nu'est W * If You (2017) * Where You At (2017) * Dejavu (2018) * Help Me (2018) Collaboration * I Don't Care (2018) * Let's Love (2020) Television * Making of A Star : Landing Operation (MBC Every 1, 2012) * MTV Diary (SBS MTV, 2013) * Nu'est in Love (Mnet, 2013) * Nu'est Latin Dream Show (MBC Every 1, 2014) * Nu'est Private Life (imbc, 2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * NU'EST Road Television * Making of A Star : Landing Operation (MBC Every 1, 2012) * MTV Diary (SBS MTV, 2013) * Nu'est in Love (Mnet, 2013) * Nu'est LAtin Dream Show (MBC Every 1, 2014) * Nu'est Private Life (imbc, 2016) * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) Film * Their Distance (Two Strangers) Gallery Nu'est Choi Minki Face.jpg|"Face" Choi Minki Action.png|''Action'' Choi Minki Hello.png|''Hello'' Choi Minki Sleep Talking.jpg|''Sleep Talking'' Choi Minki Rebirth.png|''Re:Birth'' Choi Minki I'm Bad.jpg|"I'm Bad" Choi Minki Q Is.png|''Q Is'' Choi Minki Canvas.jpg|''Canvas'' Choi Minki W Here.jpg|''W, Here'' Choi Minki Who You.jpg|''Who, You'' (1) Choi Minki Who You Promo 2.jpg|''Who, You'' (2) Choi Minki Waken Promo 1.jpg|''Wake, N'' (1) Choi Minki Nuest W Waken Promo.jpg|''Wake, N'' (2) Choi Minki Waken Promo 2.jpg|''Wake, N'' (3) Choi Minki Happily Ever After promo 1.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (1) Choi Minki Happily Ever After promo 2.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (2) Choi Minki Happily Ever After promo 3.jpg|''Happily Ever After'' (3) Ren The Table Promo 2.jpeg|''The Table'' (1) Ren The Table Promo 3.jpeg|''The Table'' (2) Ren The Table Promo 4.jpg|''The Table'' (3) Ren The Table Promo 5.jpg|''The Table'' (4) Produce101 Choi Minki Produce 101.jpg Choi Minki Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Choi Minki Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Choi Minki Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Choi Minki Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos PRODUCE 101 season2 플레디스ㅣ최민기ㅣㅣ넓은 마음으로 안아주세요 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ최민기 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ최민기 (플레디스) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ최민기(플레디스) vs 손동명(RBW) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 플레디스 강동호, 김종현, 최민기, 황민현 ♬너 때문에 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최민기 - 샤이니 ♬누난 너무 예뻐 1조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Replay Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최민기 - BLACKPINK ♬불장난 @보컬 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Playing With Fire Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ최민기 - 슬레이트 ♬Oh Little Girl @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Oh Little Girl Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Super Hot Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Super Hot Performance Produce 101 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Nu'est Category:Nu'est W